


Get Through the Night

by maggottsbecketts



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggottsbecketts/pseuds/maggottsbecketts
Summary: Andrea and Fabio were all over instagram last week at some Leopard promotional thing at a beach resort.





	

He's drunk, but it's okay, because they're both drunk. The sun is edging up over the horizon by the time they find their way back to their room, laughing, swaying and staggering with every step, Fabio's arm draped over Andrea's shoulder.

Andrea isn't wearing a shirt, and there's a necklace of flowers draped around his neck that tickles Fabio's face when he leans closer. "What happened to the girls?" he asks, because he could have sworn there were some girls. There are girls everywhere, some paid for by the sponsor, some who just seem to be there, all of them in bikinis and tight dresses, long legs and pert breasts with nipples that make Fabio's mouth water.

"No girls tonight," Andrea says, and Fabio nods. He's probably too drunk anyway, and they're going home tomorrow, back to training and diets and discipline, so maybe it's for the best. Andrea always seems to know best.

They stumble through the door of the room, barely making it across the floor before both falling down across one of the unmade beds, the mattress bouncing slightly beneath them. The sheets smell of stale sweat and come and Andrea lands on top of Fabio, knocking the wind out of him for a moment, but then his weight settles down over Fabio, relaxed and familiar.

"You're too heavy," Fabio complains, shoving uselessly at Andrea's body, not putting any real effort into it.

"You're such a pussy," Andrea replies, pushing himself up onto his arms, leaning over Fabio. The flowers are gone, and his face is flushed, even through the tan. He has a temporary tattoo of the Leopard logo on his chest, the black oval placed just above one of his nipples.

Fabio runs his tongue over his his lips, and Andrea looks down at him, not saying anything. He sits up, straddling Fabio's legs, and then sets to work unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

"What are you doing?" asks Fabio, raising his ass enough that Andrea can drag the jeans down past his thighs.

"Nothing," Andrea answers, though that's obviously untrue, because what he's doing is crawling lower, taking Fabio's already-hard cock in his mouth and going down, like all the way down, and suddenly Fabio can't breathe.

He thrusts up in violent surprise, the reaction instinctive, and Andrea's hands are quickly on his hips, holding him tight, pinned to the bed. 

"Fuck," Fabio mutters, the word bitten off into a moan as Andrea's tongue slides over him, swallowing around him, sucking and sucking.

Andrea pulls off just as Fabio finishes, using his hand to stroke Fabio through it, wiping his palm off onto Fabio's leg, messy and hot. He shifts up, cock pressed against Fabio's wet thigh, rubbing himself off in the come there with quiet, guttural little noises, the sound making Fabio's chest feel tight and strange.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he rests them tentatively on Andrea's back, trailing his fingers low enough to touch his ass, the muscles of it clenching with every movement.

It's not proper sex, Fabio thinks vaguely, not really, so it doesn't count. It's not like the sex he has with girls, at least, always so fevered and urgent. This is more like comfort, or relief; just friends being close after good night and nothing more. They help each other out whenever they need to, with training and racing and the team, and this is no different.

Andrea gasps, heat spurting out onto Fabio's skin, and then lies down beside him, chest rising and falling, gradually slowing.

They don't wake until the afternoon, and they both pretend they don't remember.

It's easier to pretend.


End file.
